


Bądź moją Persefoną

by Madzga



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madzga/pseuds/Madzga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades prowadził samotne życie jako władca podziemi i bóg umarłych. Tak było dopóki nie poznał Nialla- syna bogini pór roku. Od tamtej pory wszystko się zmieniło.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bądź moją Persefoną

-Panie! Panie! Przybyły Mojry!- wykrzyknął wychudzony starzec przez swoje zdarte gardło. Brzmiał jak skrzecząca żaba albo rozrywane prześcieradło, ale to i tak było lepsze od miękkiego i delikatnego głosu ostatniego sługi Liama. Och, przepraszam- _Hadesa_.

-Czegoż one znów chcą…- mruknęła wysoka postać i odłożyła polerowaną przed chwilą kosę na stojak przy ścianie.- Zejdź mi z oczu.- warknął do zgiętego w pokłonie mężczyzny tonem, który, gdyby tylko mógł przemienić się w coś materialnego, byłby lodowcem lub czymś równie zimnym i nieprzyjemnym.

Żywy szkielet w popłochu, potykając się o własne nogi, wybiegł ze skalnego pomieszczenia, oświetlanego jedynie przez słabe światło. Właściwie, to nawet nie było światło. To było coś, co rozświetlało pomieszczenie na tyle, by można było zobaczyć kontury postaci i przedmiotów, ale w tym samym czasie było równie ciemne co sama śmierć, równie mroczne, co smolista płachta okrywająca świat nocą. I właśnie w takich warunkach żył Hades.

Jako władca umarłych preferował życie pod ziemią - tam, gdzie nie dosięgało światło dnia, tam, gdzie żaden śmiertelnik nie mógł się pojawić bez zgody samego Hadesa. Nawet inni bogowie, w tym jego bracia- Posejdon i Zeus, niechętnie zapuszczali się w te rejony, woląc siedzieć w wodzie bądź na Olimpie. Nie winił ich za to. Nigdy nie spotkał jeszcze nikogo, kto zechciałby z nim zejść do podziemi z własnej woli. Chociaż to może dlatego, że nigdy nie szukał ochotników.

Bóg podszedł do rzeki płynącej w kącie pomieszczenia i pochylił się nad taflą wody. Z jej wnętrza wydobywały się ciche jęki i zawodzenia, jednak powierzchnia rzeki pozostawała niewzruszona. Hades podniósł rękę do brązowych włosów i poprawił je szybkim ruchem, przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu. Uśmiechnął się, mrużąc złośliwie oczy i wystawiając na widok wszystkie mlecznobiałe, trójkątne zęby, nazywane przez jego braci „kłami śmierci”. Wszystko przez to, że najczęściej kły te mieli „przyjemność” oglądać ludzie, którym Hades zamierzał odebrać życie. Zawsze się przy tym uśmiechał, bo czyż nie przyjemniej umierało się, widząc nad sobą uśmiechniętą twarz? Nie? Och, trudno.

Przejechał językiem po swoich ostrych perełkach i kiwnął głową z aprobatą. Już miał odchodzić, kiedy z rzeki wyłoniła się ręka - długa, z niewielkimi pozostałościami szarej, pomarszczonej skóry i ścięgien - łapiąc Hadesa za kostkę. Nurt wody przyspieszył, a jęki stały się głośniejsze. Teraz tafla wody nie była już spokojna. Na powierzchnię wyłaniały się ręce i głowy, które tylko przy użyciu wyobraźni można było skojarzyć z kiedyś żyjącymi ludźmi. Zaraz obie kostki boga zakleszczone były pomiędzy szkieletowymi palcami, jednak ten, zamiast się przejąć, wywrócił oczami, podwijając rękawy szaty w kolorze najgęściejszej smoły. Z jego rąk wystrzeliły kule czarnego ognia i trafiły w oplatające go szczątki. Kolejne ogniste pociski wycelował w rzekę. Nie minęła minuta, a tafla wody znów była spokojna i cicha.

Hades otrzepał dłonie z popiołu i poprawił rękawy swojego ubrania. Głupi, naiwni śmiertelnicy. Naprawdę myśleli, że mogą go pokonać i przechytrzyć. Ha! Jego! Wielkiego Hadesa! Niedoczekanie.

-P-panie?- skrzeczący głos rozniósł się echem po jaskini.

-To znów ty?!- Hades obrócił się gwałtownie w stronę starca i podszedł do niego spoglądając na jego ciało z obrzydzeniem. -Czyż nie mówiłem ci, że masz zejść mi z oczu?!

-W-wybacz, Panie!- mężczyzna upadł na kościste kolana, kłaniając się królowi podziemia. Jego brudnoszara skóra napięła się na kręgosłupie, w chwili, gdy wygiął plecy w pokornym uniżeniu. -Mojry mnie przysłały! Niecierpliwią się…

-Milcz!- czarny but boga zderzył się z kościstą klatką piersiową starca. W niemłodym ciele człowieka coś gruchnęło, a on sam wydał głuchy, rozpaczliwy jęk. -Czy kazałem ci być na ich posługi?! Nie! Miałeś wykonywać moje rozkazy!- zdenerwowany Hades podszedł do mężczyzny i uniósł go za ramiona, kilka centymetrów nad ziemię. Znów mu się przypatrzył. Chude, anorektyczne ciało, jakaś brudna chusta przepasana na biodrach, kilka tłustych kosmyków włosów pozostałych na bladej skórze głowy i szare, zamglone oczy. Zniesmaczenie wykrzywiło jego twarz. Ten człowiek był słaby. A Hades gardził słabeuszami. -Co było tak trudnego do wykonania w moich poleceniach?!

Starzec zatrząsł się ze strachu i powstrzymywanego szlochu. Jego ramiona bolały od stalowego uścisku Hadesa, a liche serce biło jak szalone w oczekiwaniu na dalsze poczynania boga.

-Jesteś bezwartościowym śmieciem.- wypluł władca umarłych. -Nie mam pojęcia czemu cię jeszcze trzymam.- z tymi słowami, niczym furiat, rzucił kruchym starcem przez jaskinię. Upadł on kilka centymetrów od brzegu nietypowej, podziemnej rzeki. Jednak nim zdążył się podnieść i sprawdzić stan swoich kości, coś chwyciło go za nogę i mocno pociągnęło do tyłu. Będący w pozycji pół-pionowej mężczyzna znów uderzył głową o ziemię, a jego szczęka wydała nieprzyjemny dla ucha trzask. Potem mężczyzna stracił przytomność. A mroczne szczątki martwych potępionych wciągnęły jego grzeszne ciało do rzeki.

Hades uśmiechnął się triumfalnie w stronę zatapianego starca. Bo czyż nie przyjemniej umierało się, widząc nad sobą uśmiechniętą twarz?

 

* * *

 

-Moje kochane! Witajcie!- Hades przyozdobił twarz fałszywym uśmiechem, gdy podchodził do trzech bogiń życia i śmierci. Ujął po kolei ręce każdej z nich i ucałował wierzch dłoni. Nawet on musiał być uległy wobec tych bogiń. -Kloto, Lachesis, Atropos, cudownie wyglądacie!

Trzy siostry uśmiechnęły się kpiąco na te słowa. Doskonale znały Hadesa i wiedziały kiedy mówi coś nieszczerze.

-Nic się nie zmieniłeś, Liam.- odparła Lachesis, przebiegając palcami przez swoje kręcone, kasztanowe włosy. -Znów ten sam fałszywy uśmiech, nienaganne, wymuszone maniery. Stary, dobry Liam.

-Mam na imię Hades, Lachesis.- warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

-Jesteś taki staroświecki!- Atropos wyrzuciła ręce do góry w geście frustracji. Jej blond włosy zafalowały wokół twarzy, wchodząc jej w oczy. -Musisz iść z duchem czasu! Teraz nie jesteś Hades, ale Liam! Ja to Taylor, Lachesis - Danielle, a Kloto - Eleanor. Nasze stare imiona są już nudne i _zużyte_. A ich prawdziwego znaczenia i tak nikt nie jest ciekaw. Czas na coś nowego, coś wpasowującego się w dzisiejsze trendy!

-Taylor ma rację, _Liam_.- poparła siostry trzecia z nich - Eleanor. -Zaufaj nam. Nowe imiona to świetny pomysł! Ale…nie po to tu przyszłyśmy.

-Domyślam się.- burknął nachmurzony bóg. -Cóż takiego się stało, że trzy wspaniałe siostry postanowiły mnie odwiedzić?

-Bezczelnie.- Taylor zacmokała z dezaprobatą. -Na twoim miejscu nieco bym spasowała. Zwłaszcza, że wyświadczam ci przysługę, nie zabijając tych wszystkich twoich _pupilków_.

Liam wywrócił oczami. Czasem, przez to jak zachowywały się trzy siostry, zapominał kim one naprawdę są. Boginie życia. Boginie losu. Boginie śmierci. Strzegły nici życia każdego człowieka. Kloto - Prządka- zaczynała je w chwili narodzin danej osoby, dalej Lachesis – Udzielająca - zajmowała się przebiegiem życia i na koniec Atropos – Nieodwracalna - przecinała nić w chwili śmierci jej właściciela. Znały doskonale los czekający na każdego człowieka, a także boga.

Nie podlegały niczyim rozkazom, nawet tym pochodzącym od władców olimpijskich, czego Hades nie mógł przeboleć. Dlatego też nieco przekraczał granice taktu i szacunku w stosunku do ich pracy. Wiedział, że jedna z sióstr – Lachesis czy, jak upierały się boginie, Danielle - ma do niego słabość i po prostu to wykorzystywał. Kiedy nudziło mu się w świecie podziemnym pojawiał się na ziemi, by samemu zająć się śmiercią osób, na które „przyszedł już czas”, zamiast zrzucić tę pracę na któregoś ze swoich sług. Czasem, gdy miał lepszy humor, litościwie wysłuchiwał błagań śmiertelników o darowanie im życia, a nawet, raz na jakiś czas, oferował któremuś „dalsze, lepsze życie” jako mieszkaniec podziemi i jego sługa. Jak łatwo się domyślić, taka egzystencja okazywała się być koszmarem, na który nieświadomi niczego i skuszeni perspektywą dalszego istnienia ludzie sami siebie skazywali. Tak, jak ten nieszczęsny starzec, który nie dalej jak dwadzieścia minut wcześniej wylądował w rzece pełnej umęczonych dusz.

-Mamy dość tego, że przez ciebie nie możemy pozbawić ich życia, bo przetrzymujesz ich w swoim królestwie.- Eleanor oparła dłonie na biodrach i patrzyła na Hadesa karcąco. -To nie jest fair.

-Przecież doskonale znacie przyszłość. Wiedziałyście, że będę tak robił zanim jeszcze ja o tym pomyślałem.- odparł rezolutnie władca podziemi.- Równie dobrze mogłyście po prostu przeciąć nici ich marnych żywotów i nic nie mógłbym z tym zrobić.

-Och, jasne!- zakpiła blondwłosa. -I potem musiałabym słuchać przez kolejne pół wieku wyrzutów ze strony Danielle!

-Hej!- kręcone włosy podskoczyły wesoło, gdy ich właścicielka prowokująco dźgnęła swoją siostrę palcem w ramię. -Nie robiłabym ci wyrzutów!- zmarszczyła brwi.-Po prostu uważam, że nic złego się nie stanie, jeśli przetniesz parę nici trochę później, niż było to planowane.

-Marne wytłumaczenie.- Taylor wzruszyła ramionami. -W każdym razie, musisz z tym skończyć. Ale pocieszę cię- oczy bogini pojaśniały, gdy złośliwe je przymrużyła. -już niedługo nie będziesz narzekał na brak towarzystwa.

Hades otworzył szerzej oczy, a jego brwi uniosły się do linii włosów.

-Co masz na myśli?

-Och, nic takiego. -rzekła za nią Eleanor. -Za jakiś czas się przekonasz. Mam nadzieję, że lubisz niebieski.- uśmiechnęła się i założyła pasmo ciemnych włosów za ucho. -A teraz wybacz, czas na nas. Nie fatyguj się - same odprowadzimy się do wyjścia.

Jeszcze długo po wyjściu bogiń, władca dumał nad ich słowami, aż w końcu zdenerwowany natłokiem myśli i chaosem uczuć zabrał swoją kosę i wyszedł z podziemi na skąpaną w letnim słońcu ziemię.

 

* * *

 

Niall rozejrzał się dookoła i westchnął cicho. Uśmiech rozświetlił jego twarz, gdy kręcił się wokół własnej osi i bijąc bosymi stopami po mokrej od porannej rosy trawie, pobiegł w kierunku małego stawu. Roześmiał się głośno, kiedy poślizgnął się i upadł z impetem na pośladki. Wciąż chichocząc podniósł się i otrzepał ubranie, po czym, już spokojnie, podszedł do naturalnego zbiornika wodnego.

Niall kochał to miejsce. Było ciche i spokojne. To tu zawsze rosły najpiękniejsze na świecie kwiaty, słońce świeciło najjaśniej, a woda była najczystsza. A wszystko to dzięki jego matce – Maurze - bogini pór roku i przyrody. Kobieta widząc miłość swojego syna do tego miejsca, starała się je upiększyć najlepiej jak umiała, tak, by stało się ono dla Nialla jego małym azylem. I udało jej się to. Chłopak spędzał tam każdą wolną chwilę, rozmawiając z rzadko pojawiającymi się przechodniami, śpiewając zwierzętom, opiekując się kwiatami.

Syn bogini niezwykle pasował do tego miejsca. Jego delikatna uroda sprawiała, że wyglądał jak elf lub skrzat. Blond włosy okalały drobną twarz, a błękitne oczy rozświetlały ją niesamowitym blaskiem. Wąskie usta, zazwyczaj wygięte w uśmiechu, miały malinową barwę, a - co prawda nieco krzywe - zęby lśniły perłowym blaskiem. Cała jego postura była drobna i sprawiała wrażenie słabowitej. Po części była to prawda. Chłopak nigdy nie musiał z nikim walczyć - nawet w formie zabawy. Wychowywał się tylko z matką, która jako bogini naturalnego piękna i delikatności, nigdy nie pozwalała narażać się jej synowi na jakiekolwiek niebezpieczeństwa. Nie miał więc gdzie wyćwiczyć ciała dostosowanego do walki czy nawet do samej obrony. Na jego szczęście, jak dotychczas nie potrzebował tego atutu.

Dzięki swojej matce Niall był także bezinteresowny i empatyczny. Wychowany w atmosferze wszechobecnego dobra i miłości, nie myślał nawet, że można nie interesować się drugim człowiekiem, a co dopiero pragnąć czyjejś krzywdy.

-Kurwa mać...- blondyn wzdrygnął się lekko słysząc przekleństwo. Jego zanurzone w stawie stopy poderwały się do góry, rozchlapując wodę na przybrzeżną trawę. Wstał na równe nogi i rozejrzał się dookoła. Zza krzaków wyszła męska postać, ubrana w czarne, podarte szaty. -Jebany kutas...Armię od siedmiu boleści sobie, kurwa, stworzył.- nieznajomy zatoczył się lekko i uniósł do góry część swoich szat, dokładnie przyglądając się zniszczeniom. Niall zbaraniał. Rzadko kiedy miewał okazję spotkać kogokolwiek w tym miejscu, a co dopiero rozmawiać z kimś. Niedoświadczony i naiwny, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że owym przybyszem jest pan podziemi, podszedł nieco bliżej i odezwał się cicho:

-P-przepraszam?

Obcy uniósł głowę i spojrzeniem napotkał małego blondyna.

-Och...- jego ręce puściły szaty, a postura wyprostowała się.-Nie wiedziałem, że ktoś tu jest.- szorstki, głęboki głos sprawił, że siedzące nieopodal ptaki poderwały się do lotu.

-Ja...- syn bogini zarumienił się i odchrząknął, spoglądając ukradkiem w górę, na skrzydlatych uciekinierów. -Ja przychodzę tu codziennie. Mam na imię Niall. A ty?

Nieznajomy szybko otrząsnął się ze zdziwienia i ze zwykłą dla siebie kpiną spojrzał na delikatną posturę chłopaka. Zaśmiał się lekko, w myślach krytycznie oceniając wątłe ciało. Czy Mojry będą bardzo złe, gdy Hades załatwi im nadprogramowego trupa?

-Mama cię nie nauczyła, że nie wolno rozmawiać z obcymi osobami?

Rumieniec na twarzy blondyna zaczął powoli spełzać w dół szyi. Niall rozpoczął nerwowe wykręcanie palców, spuszczając głowę, aż do momentu, gdy podbródkiem dosięgnął klatki piersiowej. Spod gęstych rzęs posyłał mężczyźnie nieśmiałe spojrzenia.

-Po prostu chciałem być miły...- niebieskooki czuł jak jego uszy pieką niemiłosiernie z zażenowania. Mimo, że nie patrzył na przybysza, miał prawie stuprocentową pewność, że ma on kpiący wyraz twarzy. I początkowo, faktycznie, miał rację. Jednak niewątpliwy urok Nialla zdawał się działać również na Hadesa, który już po chwili, porzuciwszy swoją maskę cynizmu, przypatrywał się chłopakowi z czymś na kształt rozczulenia. Jak mógł wpaść na pomysł, by zabić kogoś tak uroczego? Może jedna zwyczajna rozmowa nie zaszkodzi?

-Jestem H...- zamilkł, gdy blondyn uniósł głowę i spoglądał na boga w oczekiwaniu. Oczy, które teraz wpatrywały się w Hadesa, poraziły go swoją soczystą barwą. Niebieskie, niczym niebo w bezchmurny dzień, tęczówki przepełnione ciekawością, ufnością i młodzieńczą naiwnością, na tyle urzekły władcę podziemi, że zrezygnował ze zdradzania swojej prawdziwej tożsamości. Nie chciał, by odkryte przez niego w oczach chłopaka uczucia zmieniły się w strach i oczywistą chęć ucieczki. Dlatego, dziękując w myślach Mojrom za swoje „nowe” imię, odchrząknął i powiedział pewnie:

\- Liam. Jestem Liam.

O Zeusie, co się z nim dzieje? Nie dość, że rozczula się nad jakimś gówniarzem, to jeszcze robi wszystko, by go nie odstraszyć. Może jeszcze zabierze go na romantyczną podróż na grzbiecie Cerbera? To byłoby dostatecznie uwłaczające, by Hades nie wychodził na powierzchnię ziemi przez następne kilkadziesiąt lat.

-Miło mi cię poznać, Liam.- nieproszony rumieniec wydawał się w końcu spełzać z twarzy syna bogini. -Chciałbyś tu zostać na kilka godzin? Rzadko kiedy ktoś tędy przechodzi, nie mam zbyt wielu okazji do rozmowy z kimkolwiek. Oczywiście, możesz odmówić, zrozumiem. Nie ma tu zbyt wielu rzeczy do roboty, ale jest tu naprawdę miło, gdy wsłuchasz się w życie przyrody rozwijającej się wokół ciebie. Poza tym mógłbyś odpocząć w ciszy i spokoju, wyglądasz na zmęczonego, nie musimy koniecznie rozmawiać...

Hades uśmiechnął się i zerknął przelotnie na swoje podarte szaty. No cóż, kimże on jest, by odmówić takiemu skrzatowi, jakim był Niall? Czując się jak ostatni mięczak, skinął głową i podszedł do chłopca, który zaraz usadził ich obu na trawie. Słońce przyjemnie ogrzewało plecy boga, lekki wiatr szumiał wokół niego, a w powietrzu unosił się słodki głos blondyna, który już zaczął opowiadać coś nowo przybyłemu. W tej sytuacji... kto by się przejmował pracą? Zwłaszcza, jeśli sam jesteś dla siebie szefem?

„Trupy mogą poczekać” pomyślał bóg i zamknął oczy, kładąc się na trawie i racząc swoje uszy dźwiękami płynącymi z ust niebieskookiego.

 

* * *

 

Hades chodził nerwowo po skalnej grocie w swoim królestwie. Jego kroki odbijały się głośnym echem od zimnych, szarych ścian pomieszczenia, mieszając się z dźwiękiem trzepoczących szat, które z każdym gwałtowniejszym ruchem boga, zamiatały podłoże. Władca podziemnego królestwa nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się z nim działo. Od ponad miesiąca codziennie wychodził na skąpaną w słońcu ziemię, by spotkać się z Niallem. Codziennie pozwalał samemu sobie na zachwycanie się synem bogini. Codziennie spędzał z nim wręcz niestosowną liczbę godzin rozmawiając o głupotach. Codziennie wymyślał przeróżne kłamstwa o swoim pochodzeniu i rodzinie, by blondyn nie domyślił się, kim tak naprawdę jest „Liam”. I codziennie zauważał zmiany w samym sobie.

Bóg zatrzymał się w półkroku i odwrócił gwałtownie, ponawiając swój chaotyczny marsz tym razem w konkretnym celu. Hades podszedł do Styksu, z którego – zwyczajowo - wydobywały się jęki oraz stęknięcia i ze złością przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu. Nie podobało mu się to, co widział. Niegdyś kruczoczarne oczy miały teraz odcień rozpuszczonej czekolady deserowej, która w towarzystwie Nialla zmieniała się w mleczną, co Liam zauważył poprzedniego dnia, łapiąc spojrzenie swojego odbicia w tafli stawu.

Nim zdążył przypatrzeć się sobie dokładniej, z podziemnej rzeki wyłoniły się szare ręce i pozbawione skóry czaszki grzeszników. Hades nawet nie kłopotał się z wywracaniem oczami, czy odsunięciem się, gdy jedna z kościstych kończyn oplotła jego nogę. Podniósł jedynie rękę i wystrzelił płomieniami w stronę półmartwych potępieńców. Jęki skazańców zmieniły się w przeciągły krzyk, gdy niebieski ogień dosięgnął ich kości, a Liam warknął z frustracji. To była kolejna rzecz, która uległa zmianie. Jego wcześniej czarne płomienie były teraz niebieskie. Jak niebo. Jak morze. Jak rzeki, stawy, jeziora. Jak oczy Nialla.

Nie rozumiał, jak to mogło się stać. Co wywołało w nim takie zmiany? Prawdę mówiąc, nie przejąłby się tym aż tak, gdyby nie to, że zmiany zachodziły także wewnątrz niego. Chociażby podczas poprzedniego „polowania na śmiertelników” jakiś człowiek prosił go o łaskę. Błagał na kolanach, by Hades pozwolił mu jeszcze żyć, mówił o swoich dzieciach, żonie, chorym przyjacielu, którego obiecał odwiedzić następnego dnia. I nie to było dziwne. To było zupełnie zwyczajne. Ludzie przeważnie tak reagowali, gdy widzieli boga umarłych, gdy zdawali sobie sprawę, że ich czas już nadchodzi. Chodzi o to, co zrobił Liam.

Kiedyś zaśmiałby się takiemu człowiekowi w twarz i zabiłby go lub – ewentualnie - zaproponowałby „pracę” w podziemnej krainie, co oczywiście wiązałoby się z przedłużeniem żywota. Jednak wtedy jego reakcja była zupełnie inna. Spojrzał w oczy zapłakanego człowieka, ukląkł przy nim i mając gardło zaciśnięte w żalu wyszeptał „Przykro mi”. Rozważał nawet czy faktycznie nie podarować mu jednego dnia dodatkowego życia.

Gdy uświadomił sobie co zrobił, jaką słabość okazał, był wściekły i niezdolny do zrobienia czegokolwiek. Miał ochotę pozabijać wszystkich w zasięgu jego wzroku. Wszystkich w zasięgu jego płomieni i rąk. Na szczęście, resztki rozsądku, które przebijały się przez mur gniewu ogarniający Hadesa, podpowiedziały mu, żeby jednak zszedł do swojego królestwa, a pozostałe zgony śmiertelników pozostawił swoim sługom.

Teraz bóg znów miotał się po całej jaskini, nie mogąc znieść patrzenia na swoje odbicie. Nie chciał tych wszystkich zmian! Jest bogiem śmierci, do cholery! Nie były mu potrzebne czekoladowe oczy „słodkiego, proszącego szczeniaczka”, jak to określił Niall. Nie chciał niebieskiego ognia, kojarzącego się ze spokojem i harmonią! Chciał powrotu czerni, która podkreślała jego majestat, jego władzę nad umarłymi! To tego potrzebował! A nie tych zbędnych kolorów!

Czując rosnącą irytację Hades usiadł na skalnym podłożu i oparł głowę na rękach, oddychając głęboko, próbując się uspokoić. Po chwili jednak gwałtownie podniósł się na równe nogi krzycząc donośnie, mając nadzieję, że to da ujście gniewowi, irytacji, bezsilności. Dlaczego, do cholery, usiadł na ziemi, zamiast rozbijać się po pomieszczeniu, krusząc skały i ciskając ognistymi kulami w rzekę z ciałami potępionych, jak zrobiłby jeszcze miesiąc wcześniej?! Dlaczego próbował się uspokoić, jak zwykł robić to Niall, gdy był zezłoszczony lub smutny?!

To było szalone i męczyło zdezorientowanego boga. Wyglądało to tak, jakby wraz z przyjęciem imienia „Liam” cała jego osobowość powoli ulegała przemianom. W pierwszej chwili gdy tak o tym pomyślał zaśmiał się i pozwolił swoim myślom odbiec od tego tematu. Jednak teraz ta kwestia coraz częściej do niego wracała. Wwiercała się w jego mózg, nie pozwalając myśleć o czymkolwiek innym. Była natrętna, niczym śmiertelnicy, którzy chcieli wysępić od Hadesa dodatkowy dzień ich marnego, nic nie wartego życia.

Bóg westchnął głośno, czując jak jego pokłady złości i irytacji powoli się wyczerpują. Opadł na kolana, pozwalając swoim rękom bezwładnie zwisać wzdłuż jego boków. Po chwili zmienił pozycję, kładąc się na zimnej skale, tak, że całe jego plecy objęte były chłodem płynącym z podłoża.

-Co się, kurwa, dzieje?- wyjęczał, podnosząc ociężale dłonie i ukrywając w nich zmęczoną twarz. Nie miał pojęcia, co powinien o tym sądzić. Gdzieś na końcu jego umysłu przyczaiła się myśl, że Niall z pewnością by wiedział, co Hades ma teraz zrobić. Ale bóg wepchnął ten pomysł pomiędzy inne nic nie znaczące uwagi swojego mózgu.

 

* * *

 

Hades nie spał całą noc. Leżąc na skalnej podłodze rozmyślał o zachodzących w nim zmianach. Wiercił się niespokojnie, wybuchał atakami złości, kruszył ściany, strzelał płomieniami w rzekę umarłych. Nie zaznał ani chwili ukojenia od dręczących go myśli.

Wreszcie, po kilku godzinach bezowocnych prób uspokojenia się, Liam wyszedł z pomieszczenia, znajdując się w innym - równie mrocznym i zimnym, ale większym. Przypominało ono ogromną skalną halę. Jednak tym, co najbardziej przyciągało uwagę nie była wielkość sali. Był to siedzący w najbardziej oddalonym od Hadesa rogu trójgłowy pies. Każda z par oczu zwierzęcia była zamknięta, a jego wielkie cielsko porośnięte czarną sierścią unosiło się i opadało równomiernie. Cerber spał.

-Nareszcie stamtąd wyszedłeś, zaczynałyśmy się martwić.- kobiecy głos odbił się od skał głębokim echem. Liam spiął się, używając całej swojej siły woli, żeby nie krzyknąć na nagłą obecność kogoś poza nim w podziemiach. Odwrócił się powoli w kierunku intruza.

-Atropos?- brwi Hadesa podskoczyły do góry. -Co ty tu robisz?!

-Miłe powitanie, Liam.- Bogini uśmiechnęła się drwiąco, pomijając kwestię użycia przez boga jej starego imienia. -Przyszłam cię odwiedzić.

-Sama?- Hades nieufnie zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się uważnie twarzy Taylor. Ta wywróciła oczami.

-A widzisz tu kogoś poza mną?- zapytała retorycznie, machając lekceważąco ręką na całe pomieszczenie. -Eleanor pociesza Danielle na zewnątrz.

-Co jej się stało?- władca podziemi wymierzył sobie mentalny policzek. Mocny. To kolejny powód, żeby nienawidzić zachodzących w nim zmian. Co go, do cholery, obchodzi, co się stało tej lokatej bogini?! To nie jego sprawa! Nawet go to nie interesowało! Zapytał z grzeczności! On! Pan piekieł! Pieprzone imię, pieprzone Mojry, pieprzony Niall!

-Och, nic takiego.- lekceważące machnięcie ręką ponowiło się. -Biedaczka nie chce się z tobą widzieć, odkąd dowiedziała się, że definitywnie nie ma u ciebie szans. Jak żadna kobieta czy bogini, naturalnie.

-Słucham?

Oczywiście, Hades faktycznie nigdy nie brał Lachesis na poważnie, ale co się stało, że dopiero teraz to zauważyła? To nie było tak, że wysyłał jej fałszywe sygnały, czy podsycał jej nadzieję. I o co chodziło z tym komentarzem o braku szans u niego także reszty płci pięknej?

-Nie udawaj, że jeszcze nie wiesz!- obruszyła się blondynka. -Nawet beznadziejnie zakochana Danielle to zauważyła, a ty nie?

-Czy naprawdę taką trudność sprawia ci powiedzenie o co, kurwa, chodzi?!

Bóg zmarszczył groźnie brwi, a w jego zaciśniętych pięściach zaczęły formować się niewielkie płomyki niebieskiego ognia. Naprawdę, po nieprzespanej nocy Hadesowi nie wychodziło panowanie nad sobą. Mogła go rozzłościć każda błahostka. Nie był pewien, co może zrobić, jeśli zaraz nie dowie się, co jest grane.

-Spokojnie, spokojnie.- Taylor uniosła dłonie w geście poddania. -Jesteś taki głupi. Nie zauważyłeś niczego na przestrzeni ostatnich dni? Żadnych zmian? Nic?

-Skąd o tym wiesz?!

Teraz Liam czuł ogień rozprzestrzeniający się po całych jego dłoniach, nie tylko ich wnętrzu. Ciekawe, jaka kara spotkałaby go za ciśnięcie takim płomieniem w jedną z najważniejszych bogiń?

-Jestem boginią czasu, kretynie. -wywrócenie oczami. -Ja, El i Dani wiemy wszystko, jakbyś zapomniał. Wiemy też o tym małym, słodkim blondynie, Niallu. Tak ma na imię ten chłopak?

Hades zazgrzytał zębami. Czemu Atropos o nim wspomniała? Chciał poznać odpowiedź na swoje pytanie, a nie rozmawiać o niebieskookim.

-Do rzeczy.- wycedził spomiędzy zaciśniętych kłów. -Co Niall ma z tym wspólnego?

\- Zakochałeś się w nim.- perlisty śmiech bogini odbijał się od ścian pomieszczenia, atakując szatyna z każdej możliwej strony. A on po prostu stał nieruchomo, pozwalając, by zakopane głęboko w jego mózgu myśli wydostały się teraz z tych ciemnych zakamarków i przepływały swobodnie przez jego umysł.

Nagle wszystko stało się jasne. Te zmiany, których Hades nie mógł pojąć. Dziwne zachowanie, zmiana koloru jego włosów, oczu, płomieni. Wszystko przez Nialla. Moc jaką władał bóg umarłych chciała jak najlepiej dopasować się do nieświadomie kochanej przez Liama osoby. Dlatego płomienie mały kolor tęczówek blondyna, oczy i włosy pojaśniały, by być mniej mrocznymi, a ciało przejmowało niektóre odruchy i zachowania charakterystyczne dla Horana.

Rozumiał też, dlaczego w ostatnim czasie tak trudno było mu wysiedzieć w podziemiach. Całym ciałem i duszą pragnął być przy Niallu, nawet jeśli wtedy jeszcze nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Chciał z nim przebywać możliwie największą ilość czasu, słuchać jego barwnych opowieści, patrzeć na cudowne, malinowe usta, łapać nieśmiałe spojrzenia blondyna rzucane w jego stronę. Po prostu czerpać przyjemność z samej jego obecności.

Hades nie mógł uwierzyć, że dopiero teraz uderzyło to w niego z całą swoją mocą. Musiał usłyszeć tę „diagnozę” od kogoś innego, bo nieważne, ile razy by sama nie przechodziła przez jego własną głowę nigdy nie był w stanie w nią uwierzyć, zaakceptować. Jak absurdalne to było? Nie mówiąc już o samym fakcie zakochania się boga umarłych w zwykłym śmiertelniku. No, może nie zupełnie śmiertelniku - synu bogini.

Nieprzyjemny natłok myśli powoli się uspokajał i osadzał na ściankach umysłu Hadesa, niczym popiół z ogniska na ciałach osób siedzących wokół niego.

-Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.- przetwarzanie informacji przerwał niedowierzający głos Taylor. -Ty naprawdę tego nie wiedziałeś.- bogini pokręciła głową z czymś na kształt lekkiego rozbawienia i cienia pogardy. -Ale to już nie mój problem. Sam musisz zdecydować co zrobisz z tą informacją. To wszystko co chciałam ci powiedzieć. A teraz wracam do Dan i El. Mam nadzieję, że nasza histeryczka trochę ochłonęła. Do zobaczenia, Liam!

Jedynym, co Hades mógł w tym momencie zrobić było milczące odprowadzenie nieprzytomnym wzrokiem znikającej za rogiem sylwetki bogini.

 

* * *

 

Tak, w porządku, Liam wiedział, że było to kompletne szaleństwo. Naprawdę, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Ale nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać.

Kiedy miesiąc temu zorientował się (z małą pomocą Atropos), że kocha Nialla miał nadzieję, że to tylko „faza przejściowa”. Zauroczenie, fascynacja, nic więcej. No i miał rację. To było przejściowe. I przeistoczyło się w coś większego. W coś, co skrycie Hades nazywał swoją „małą obsesją”. Nie potrafił wytrzymać godziny bez towarzystwa beztroskiego blondyna. Ich spotkania przedłużał do granic możliwości, a do własnego domu wracał tak niechętnie, jak nigdy wcześniej, mając smutną świadomość, że będzie samotny przez następne kilka godzin. Czas bez Nialla był dla niego czasem straconym, a gdy wreszcie się spotykali, bóg starał się znaleźć jak najwięcej okazji do dotknięcia, chociażby przelotnego muśnięcia, jedwabistej skóry niebieskookiego. Upajał się jej zapachem, miękkością, mleczną barwą.

Kochał patrzeć w oczy blondyna, gdy ten coraz śmielej spoglądał na twarz boga. Kochał to, jak policzki chłopaka zmieniały swoją barwę na różową, gdy Liam mówił coś wstydliwego albo obdarzał niebieskookiego komplementem. Kochał jego włosy, które rozwiewane przez wiatr tworzyły najpiękniejszą fryzurę, jaką Hades widział kiedykolwiek. Kochał sposób, w jaki Horan opowiadał mu różne historie. Kiedy wkładał całe swoje serce i całą swoją duszę, by jak najlepiej oddać każdą emocję danej opowieści. Kochał jego nie do końca proste zęby, jego mały, zgrabny nosek, jego głośny, zaraźliwy śmiech, jego płaski brzuch, krągły tyłek, szczupłe dłonie, małe uszy i duże oczy. Po prostu kochał Nialla. I nie wyobrażał sobie swojej dalszej egzystencji bez tego małego skrzata u boku.

I właśnie dlatego robił to co...co robił. Założył na ramiona czarną szatę, którą porzucił jakiś czas temu na rzecz jaśniejszych rzeczy. Chciał, by teraz Niall zobaczył go takim, jakim naprawdę był. Kim był dla innych. Panem zimna i mroku, bezwzględnym, bezuczuciowym. Mającego za słabość jedynie kruchego blondyna, ale o tym wiedział tylko on i Mojry. Na razie.

Wyszedł z pomieszczenia, nawet nie zadając sobie trudu, by sprawdzić swoje odbicie z rzece. Szedł teraz przez skalną halę, kierując się w stronę wielkiego psa. Zwierzę znów spało. Jak zwykle, zresztą. Hades podszedł do jednej z głów i pogłaskał ją czule. Czarny łeb natychmiast uniósł się nad ziemię, a oczy jak dwa więgielki wpatrywały się w swojego pana z nieskrywaną ciekawością. Liam podchodził po kolei do każdej z głów i głaskał ja, dopóki pies nie stał już w pełni rozbudzony, gotowy do drogi, którą zaplanował bóg. Czas zawalczyć o miłość.

 

* * *

 

-Liam!- blade ramiona zaplotły się na karku boga, gdy mały blondyn rzucił się na niego ze stęsknionym wyrazem twarzy. Napięte mięśnie Hadesa rozluźniły się nieco, czując znajome ciepło przyjaciela przy swoim ciele. Odwzajemnił uścisk i ukrył swój nos w obojczyku Nialla. -Nareszcie jesteś! Myślałem już, że się nie pojawisz!

-Obiecałem przecież, że przyjdę, głuptasie.- bóg już nawet nie zwracał uwagi na to jak wielkim mięczakiem bywał przy niebieskookim. Nie żeby mu to odpowiadało. Po prostu wolał się nie denerwować, przynajmniej przy Horanie. -Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.

Niall odsunął się od Hadesa, a jego oczy pojaśniały w ekscytacji i oczekiwaniu na słowa szatyna.

-Co to takiego?

-Sam musisz się przekonać.- powiedział Liam z małym uśmiechem. Spod szaty wyciągnął kawałek czarnego materiału. -Ale, jak już mówiłem, to niespodzianka. Muszę zasłonić ci oczy, żebyś nie podglądał, urwisie.

Horan zmarszczył nos, niezadowolony z ciemności, która go ogarnęła, gdy bóg przewiązał szmatką jego głowę, zasłaniając powieki. Po chwili poczuł, jak jego stopy odrywają się od podłoża, więc krzyknął cicho, zaskoczony.

-Spokojnie- zaśmiał się Hades -droga, którą musimy przejść jest nieco pagórkowata, czasem kamienista. Nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdyby coś ci się stało, dlatego będę cię nieść.

Przerzucił sobie ramiona Nialla za szyję i trzymając go za plecami i pod kolanami ruszył w kierunku, z którego przyszedł chwilę wcześniej.

Po pięciu minutach marszu w ciszy blondyn zapytał nieśmiało:

-Li? Daleko jeszcze? Mama się zmartwi, że mnie nie ma. Nie mówiłem jej, że gdzieś wychodzę.

-Nie musisz się tym przejmować, skrzacie.- słowa beztrosko opuściły usta boga umarłych, choć jego ciało lekko spięło się na komentarz niebieskookiego. Gdyby tylko Niall wiedział, jak bardzo będzie się martwić, kiedy dowie się, kto jest z jej synkiem.

-Jestem pewien, że nie będzie mieć do ciebie żadnych pretensji.

Nie dalej jak minutę później oczom Liama ukazał się stojący pod lasem Cerber. Ukryty w cieniu drzew posłusznie czekał na swojego pana. Hades uśmiechnął się, mając świadomość, że jego plan do tej pory szedł jak po maśle. Jeśli do końca wszystko będzie układało się po jego myśli, już niedługo blondwłosy chłopak znajdzie się w podziemnym królestwie. I, jeśli tylko szczęście będzie mu sprzyjać, może zgodzi się zostać z nim na zawsze.

-Hej, Ni, teraz się nie przestrasz, w porządku?

Delikatnie postawił Horana na mokrym od rosy igliwiu wbitym w ziemię, a sam pogłaskał Cerbera po jego czarnej sierści. Uśmiechnął się, gdy mgliste wspomnienie jego sarkastycznych myśli dotyczących randki z Niallem za trójgłowym zwierzęciu wypełniło jego głowę. Cóż mógł powiedzieć? Nie tak to sobie wyobrażał.

Pies, na dotyk swojego właściciela, mruknął z przyjemności każdym ze swoich trzech gardeł. Niall podskoczył niespokojnie, niemal tracąc równowagę.

-Co się dzieje, Liam?! Co to było?!

-Spokojnie, wszystko jest w porządku, będziesz musiał mi teraz zaufać, dobrze?

Blond kosmyki podskoczyły, gdy ich właściciel niepewnie kiwnął głową.

-Dobrze. Teraz wskocz na mnie i trzymaj się mocno.

Podszedł do chłopaka, a ten objął jękami jego szyję, nogi zaplątując na biodrach boga i krzyżując je na wysokości krocza szatyna. Swój brzuch mocno docisnął do jego pleców.

I już po chwili obaj pędzili przez las, Hades kierując Cerberem, a Niall krzycząc w szoku i przerażeniu, czując jak wiatr rozwiewa mu włosy i świszczy w uszach.

 

* * *

 

-Wypuść mnie stąd!- Horan załkał, bijąc pięściami w klatkę piersiową pana umarłych. -Okłamałeś mnie! Jak mogłeś to zrobić?!

-Niall, proszę, uspokój się. Ni...

-Nie mów tak do mnie!

-Ależ nie rozumiesz!

-Rozumiem! Aż za dobrze! Chciałeś mnie wykorzystać! Zdobyć moje zaufanie, zwabić tu i...i...nie wiem! Pewnie zamierzasz teraz zrobić jedną z tych okropnych rzeczy, o których mówiła mi mama!

-To nieprawda! Jak mogłeś tak pomyśleć?! Nie zrobiłbym ci nic złego!

-Nie wiem, czego teraz powinienem się po tobie spodziewać!

Podziemia drżały od głośnych, wysokich krzyków Nialla. Od skał odbijały się jego głośne szlochy i smutne pociągnięcia nosem.

-Nie dałeś mi dokończyć...- powiedział Liam zrezygnowanym tonem. Syn bogini jak oparzony odskoczył od władcy podziemi.

-A co tu dokańczać?! Chcesz mnie jeszcze bardziej dobić? Co? Masz jeszcze jakieś sekrety? Oprócz tego, że jesteś bogiem umarłych, mieszkasz w podziemiach, a Twoje prawdziwe imię to Hades?! Może jeszcze chcesz mi powiedzieć, że wszystkie swoje ofiary zjadasz albo przed śmiercią golisz je na łyso, a może jeszcze....

-Kocham cię.

Horan przerwał swój monolog zatrzymując się w połowie otwierania ust. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się komicznie.

-Słucham?

Hades spojrzał prosto w zaczerwienione, załzawione, błękitne oczy. Wolnym krokiem podszedł do blondyna i chwycił jego drobną dłoń między swoje, większe.

-Kocham cię, Niallu Horanie. Całym moim zniszczonym i nieczułym sercem.

 

* * *

-A potem żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Okazało się, że Niall odwzajemnia uczucia Liama. Obaj porozmawiali z matką blondyna, która na początku była przerażona tym, kogo jej syn wybrał, by obdarzyć miłością. Jednak w końcu pogodziła się z tym i pozwoliła mieszkać im razem w podziemiach. Ale jedynie na trzy miesiące, w trakcie których ziemia obumierała. Ten okres nazwano zimą. Kiedy syn Maury wracał na ziemię wszystko rozkwitało. Przez dziewięć miesięcy - w wiosnę, lato i jesień - ludzie cieszyli się piękną pogodą. A miłość Liama i Nialla trwała wiecznie.- zakończył opowieść zadowolony z siebie niebieskooki mężczyzna.

-Tato...- zaczął dwunastoletni chłopiec siedzący na kanapie obok niego -to było najgorsze wyjaśnienie pochodzenie mojego imienia, jakie mogłeś wymyślić.

-Słucham?!- oburzył się ojciec nastolatka. Jego brązowa grzywka podskoczyła, gdy niski szatyn podniósł się z kanapy i pomaszerował zirytowany do kuchni. -Harry! Wytłumacz naszemu synowi, że nie kłamię!

Wysoki chłopak stojący przy kuchence odwrócił się od wrzącej w garnkach wody i spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na swojego męża.  
-Louis, naprawdę uważasz, że on uwierzy w takie bajki? Nie ma już sześciu lat. Prawda, kochanie?- zwrócił się do dwunastolatka, stojącego teraz w progu kuchni.

-Może i bym uwierzył.- wzruszył ramionami wątły chłopczyk, wędrując niebieskimi tęczówkami po ścianach kuchennych, byleby uniknąć patrzenia na wykrzywioną w niezadowoleniu twarz jednego ze swoich ojców.- Gdyby nie to, że ostatnio przerabialiśmy to w szkole. Cóż, trudno nie poznać, że po prostu przerobiłeś mit o Demeter i Korze, tato.

-Coś ty nagle taki cwany, co?- brwi szatyna zmarszczyły się. -Szkoda, że w szkole nie jesteś taki wygadany.

Lokaty roześmiał się w głos.

-Tak naprawdę, Ni, masz tak na imię po twoim wujku - Niallu, jednym z naszych najlepszych przyjaciół. To ten, który teraz jest w Ameryce.

-Wiedziałem!- wykrzyknął triumfalnie chłopczyk, wyrzucając pięści w górę w geście zwycięstwa.- Dzięki tato!- rzucił przez ramię, zanim nie pognał schodami na piętro, do swojego pokoju.

-Co było nie tak w mojej historii?! Była genialna!- złościł się niższy mężczyzna.

-Oczywiście, kochanie.- uśmiechnął się lekko Harry.- Może poza tym, że była całkowicie zmyślona i wstrzymała odrabianie lekcji Nialla na godzinę.

-Przynajmniej mówiła o prawdziwej miłości...- mruczał Loius pod nosem.

-Tak jakby mały nie miał takiego przykładu w domu.- lokaty objął biodra niebieskookiego i pocałował go czule. Stali przez chwilę na środku kuchni pieszcząc nawzajem swoje wargi. - Chyba powinienem wrócić do gotowania, a ty do pomagania Niallowi w lekcjach.

-Tak, chyba tak.- Louis ostatni raz cmoknął swojego męża,po czym poszedł do pokoju syna. Zielonooki odwrócił się w stronę kuchenki z rozczulonym uśmiechem na ustach i pogrążył się w swojej pasji, przyrządzając idealnego kurczaka pośród dźwięków bulgotania wody i syczenia oleju. Jednak spokój nie trwał długo, rozerwany przez głośny, zbulwersowany krzyk Louisa.

-Harry! Nasz syn mi nie wierzy, że sam go urodziłem!


End file.
